A Day with Emmett and Alice
by I'll be missing you
Summary: Bella knows that staying a day with emmett and Alice is going to be fun but what all will happen? Just asking her self that question scares her a little. Well if you want to know what is going to happen you have to keep reading. hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Hey well this is my first fanfic so don't be mean

Hey well this is my first fanfic so don't be mean. Really I mean if you don't lke don't read it. But its going to be really funny.

This is a story of Bella having to stay about 3 to 4 night with Alice and Emmett. That's such a great mixture I had to write about it. Well I mean what all could happen ( wink wink). Well here goes nothing. Lol. More like a lot… anyways hope you like.

Bella's pov.

Edward left about 3 hours ago and I already miss him but I really don't have time to think about that and I know these next couple of days are going to be really crazy and fun. But even though I know they will be fun I am still a little scared cause of that twinkle that was in both Alice and Emmett's eyes since I walked in the door.

Edward still doesn't like leaving me alone when he goes on feeding trips, so this time I got stuck with Alice and Emmett. They are just the safest people to be around at the same time especially when you are alone with them. They get very crazy.

" Bella, Bells. Are you ok? Hello?? Is there anyone in there?" Both Alice and Emmett were pretty much screaming at me I wonder how long they were calling.

" Yeah, I'm here. How long was I like that?"

" For about twenty minutes." Alice told me.

" Oh sorry so what do you want to do tonight?"

" Well I thought we could go to the mall and hang out and have some fun.. Like maybe play truth or dare in the mall and act like were crazy people that need loads of help." That's what Alice told Emmett and me.

" Yeah, ok lets go," As Emmett said grabing his keys and running out the door at vampire speed. He came running back in about two seconds and picked both of us up while asking us " well what's taking you two so long I wanna have some fun." He said sounding like a little kid.

Emmett drove to the as fast as he could. I knew this was going to be added on the list of the craziest nights I have ever lived with these two crazy people.

When we got there Emmett was going crazy he couldn't wait to get inside. We started walking around the Alice breaks the silence and gets Emmett's attention. " Bella you can start the game."

Hmmm, who should I pick? " Emmett truth or dare?" I know that he always picks dare cause if he chickened out Edward and Jasper would be on him all the time about it.

**Well I hope you liked the next chapter will be in Emmett's pov. If you want to find out what Emmett picked please review and I will write my next chapter soon it may even be put up some time today it really depends. If you have any ideas for some dares please tell me cause I want to think of some really good ones that are super funny and embarrassing. Well review and I should get back to ya'll soon. I'm sorry this chapter is so short but my other ones should be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also for the ideas some of you gave me. You are all great. I am really sorry the first chapter was so short I had to go to the dentist and I wanted to put up my first chapter before I left but this one is going to be longer. I have a question. Should I have some do something with toothpaste like eat it or wear it or something. I got that idea cause I saw a woman eat toothpaste at my dentist office and this other girl near ran into the bathroom and you could here her laughing. It was creepy but funny. Well anyways back to the story and Bella's dare.

Emmett's pov.

"_Emmett, truth or dare?"_ Bella practically yells it at me. A bunch of people turn around and look at us like we are crazy or something for screaming.

I was a little scared to say anything cause of that look in Bella's eyes. She looked like she could kill someone or run through someone, something like that. All I'm saying is that it was scary. I knew I had to pick dare cause my brothers would never let me live it down cause I was scared of that look on her face, but I had to.

" ummmm…… dare I think." Right when I said Bella's face lit up and she started grinning. I looked at Alice and could tell she was having a vision. Then she started laughing like crazy and fell on the floor. I was starting to get very scared and wish that I picked truth.

"Emmett I dare you to go and buys some really sexy lingerie. It has to be red, black, or pink. You must try it on and let the saleslady tell you which looks better. Then, after you buy the lingerie you must go into the bathroom put it on and let Alice do your makeup. After she is done with your make up you have to walk into 10 stores and ask every almost every person in the store " Do you think I look pretty today? I think I do. Do you?" in a girly voice. Oh you also have to carry around a purse."

Whoa where did Bella come with this? I am going to die. Well that is if I could. If we could I think Alice would to cause she is laughing even harder since she heard Bella tell the dare and saw my face.

" Are you serious? I can't do that."

" Aww is wittle Emmett afraid. Its just a little dare. Its not you're going to die or anything."

The way Bella said that to me made me mad. I was going to show that Emmett is not scared of anything. I am going to this dare no matter how bad it may be. Ok so here goes.

" Bella, when I come out of the store I am going to be the sexiest man you have ever seen in lingerie. So get ready and same goes for you Alice." Alice is now rolling all over the floor laughing.

Alice's pov.

" _Bella, when I come out of the store I am going to be the sexiest man you have ever seen in lingerie. So get ready and same goes for you Alice." _

Whoa that is one funny dare. This is going to be one good night. I can't wait to see what Emmett looks like in lingerie. I didn't know Bella had this much in her.

I am rolling all over the floor laughing so hard. People are having to walk around me.

Emmett just stomped of into Victoria's Secret and there is a lot of people looking at him like he's doing drugs or something.

I was finally able to stop laughing and I stood up to go stand beside Bella. She started to giggle so I looked up to see what she was looking at. Emmett was standing at one of the racks holding a red lacy tank top with solid red bottoms to match. He was holding it up to him to see if it might fit. The people in there were walking by him giving him strange looks.

He walked into one of the dressing rooms and tried it on he came out and asked the saleslady how did she think he looked. She looked very confused but said he looked fine.

He looked in the mirror and shook his head. Then changed back and started looking at more lingerie. Bella was leaning against the wall crying cause she was laughing so hard after seeing Emmett try on the lingerie.

Emmett found a really sexy pink outfit he tried it on and looked at us and grinned then shot Bella a dirty look. I have to admit Emmett did look very sexy in this one. Hold what am I talking I must be going crazy.

Emmett's pov.

I found this really sexy pink thing. I tried it on and thought I looked pretty dang sexy. I decided this was the one I was going to buy. I look over to where Alice and Bella were standing I shot them a grin to let them this is the one. Then I gave Bella a really mean look. I think she saw it cause she was sliding down the wall laughing and crying.

I put back on my clothes and went to pay for the lingerie. When I went to pay for it the man looked at me like I had lost my mind. I gave him a weird look then said "don't ask" and walked away.

Bella is going to pay for this. I walked into the bathroom that Bella and Alice were standing by. She already had her make-up out and ready. Bella took a couple of steps back. I think I scared her with the look I gave her. This is going to be so embarrassing.

I come out about three minutes later. Alice has me set down by the bathroom so she can do my make-up. While she was doing that people walking by were laughing and looking at us like we were the craziest people on earth. I could tell was trying her best not to bust out laughing. I knew she wouldn't be able to keep from laughing when I did the rest of my dare.

Bella's pov.

Omg. I think is so far the funniest thing I have ever seen. Poor Emmett. But what can I say I'm just that smart. Alice got up and looked at Emmett then me. " I think we did good" the she gave me a high five.

Emmett finally speaks. " Oh yeah you laugh it up now. Just wait I'll get you both back just wait. You both should be scared."

He walked of into his first store. Someone starts to laugh really loud when Emmett asked them if they thought he look pretty. That made a lot of people look up and laugh.

He walked around asking people if he was pretty for about thirty to forty minutes. He even got hit on by one of the guys he asked. He ran to the next store looking very freaked out after talking to that dude.

We followed him around laughing like crazy. We also took lots of pictures so the rest of the family could Mr. Sexy. He saw us take a picture of that guy feeling his muscle and that made him mad. He gave Alice a look that was telling her to delete she just shook her head no.

Emmett's pov.

That was so embarrassing. I can't believe I had to do that. Bella and Alice are going to pay. Well I am very I am happy I am back in my regular clothes I also made Bella carry the Victoria's Secret bag. I think I have already been embarrassed enough for a while.

Mmmmmmmmm……………

Who should I pick. Well Alice of course she isn't going to like this. I told them they would pay. Especially after taking pictures..

" So Alice truth or dare?" I say with a smirk on my face. She looks at me and looked pretty scared. She gets really quiet.

"So what will it be. Come on you have to pick one."

" aaa… um………mmmm…."

**What will Alice choose? What will Emmett come up with? How bad will it be? Well review and you can come up with your own answers…. Well I hope you liked it better than my first chapter well you have. Hey this one was longer to. Please review and tell me what you think. I have to go eat dinner, but I will be back… oh and thanks for my reviews earlier.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey well yeah thanks to everyone that reviewed

Yeah I didn't get to many reviews on my last and I got stuck for a while about what to so I asked one of my friends she came up with an amazing idea. Well thanks to the people who did review sorry if I didn't use any of your ideas. Well this chapter is hopefully going to be really I laugh when I friend gave me the idea. Well lets get back to the game. .

A pov.

Omg. What do I pick? I promised I wouldn't go into the future when it was my turn so I wouldn't ruin the surprise. This is going to be hard. I think I'll go with true. No, I'm not that crazy probably knows more about me than I think. Mmmmmmmmm.

'I'll go with dare." I said slowly. I still wasn't sure if that was the safest thing. Well I already chose and now I can't it back. Oh please dear lord don't let this be to bad, please.

I think I prayed a little to late cause I could see Emmett start to grin even bigger and then he started laughing. Wow I'm kinda scared of him right now.

" Alice, Alice, Alice. Sweet little Alice." Emmett said while giving me a creepy look. " I can tell you are very worried about your dare and you should be. I hope you have lots of fun. I know I will."

B pov.

" _Alice, Alice, Alice. Sweet little Alice." Emmett said while giving her a creepy look. " I can tell you are very worried about your dare and you should be. I hope you have lots of fun. I know I will."_

That scares me a lot and I'm not even the one that's about to do the dare I am still kind of creeped out though. I feel sorry for Alice I wonder what he is about to make her do. I am pretty sure it is going to be funny. But don't get me wrong I'm still worried about her. I'll just be laughing like crazy. )

" Are you ready to hear your dare?"

" I guess, I have to get this over with sometime. Better late than never. So what is it?"

" First, you must find a group of only guys. Then you have to walk up to them and start to dirty dance on them you must dance on every guy that is in that group. After you are done with you little dance you have to walk away like nothing ever happened and don't say anything to them. Oh and it has to be the first group of guys you see."

Wow I this is going to be funny when I see the look on these guy's faces. Whoa, Alice looked mad in a way and then she was looking kind of scared. I mean I would feel very embarrassed if I had to dance on some guys I didn't even know.

A pov.

I can't believe Emmett is making me do this. This is crazy. I guess I have to get this over with. I turned around and the saw the guys that I would have to dance on. Wow I really wish he didn't say the first group cause that just happened to be Jacob and the pack. Oh lucky me. I glad that we are friends now but god I still wish I didn't have to be them.

" Go on Alice. That was part of the dare the first group you have to do it no matter if you know them or not. So go for it and have fun." Emmett said to me before he started laughing and gave me a little push. He was enjoying this way too much.

Bella followed my gaze and saw the pack and knew that they were the ones. She started to giggle, then said " good luck, oh and have fun" then she started to bust out laughing.

Gosh then is just plain torture. Why would he make me do this? Well I guess I better get this over with. UGH……..

I walked u to the pack and to my luck they all stopped and greeted me with " heys" and "hellos" I looked at them and just mumbled "hey".

They were kind of standing in a circle so I didn't really know where to start cause Emmett said every person in the group. I started with Sam. I turned so he was facing my back then I got really close to him and started to move my hips. I danced with all of them moving around to where I was dancing all up on them and all around them.

They kept asking me why I was dancing on them in the mall I never said anything I just kept dancing. The worst part of it was that just magically Emmett happened to be playing a radio to some really crazy dance music you would probably here at a club.

I ended my little dance party with Embry. When I got to him the radio started playing the song Low. I think Embry liked me dancing with him cause he put his hands on my hips and started to move with me. He even got low with me I could see Bella and Emmett laughing on the near the radio that just happened to be playing.

" You're a really great dancer you know that we should do this more often." He whispered in my ear right when the music cut off.

I removed his hands from my hips. They all started asking me questions like. "What was that all about?" " Why did you do that?" I just kept on walking leaving them confused.

When I got to where Bella and Emmett was setting. They were still laughing. I looked up to where the packed was still standing all with confused looks on their faces. They were all talking to each other trying to figure why I did that.

I have to admit that was pretty funny but I'm still mad at Emmett for making me do that.

E pov.

Well I have to say I did a pretty good job on my dare. Wow I didn't know that Alice was such a great dancer. I think I enjoyed watching that a little to much cause I looked pretty sexy.

It was also really funny when Embry was dancing with Alice I could tell that made her even madder. But she couldn't say anything cause I had told her not to say a word.

Wow! We were all just setting her in silence. Alice was looking at Bella and me I guess she was trying to figure out who she wanted to pick and what to she was going to do on with what we chose.

I was trying figure out who she might pick and Bella was doing the same.

Who will Alice pick? Ill let ya'll decide. I'm not updating until I get a good bit of reviews. But I promise I wont make you wait to long. Give me some ideas too on what you would want the question or dare to be. Ill get back to ya'll later.

**Bye bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Well I would like to thank all of you that reviewed my story

**Sorry for not updating as soon as** **I had been. I've been busy and it rained here the past for days off and on so I didn't really have internet connection that much. Well thanks to those who read my story and reviewed it. I'm glad you like it. I'm changing some things about my story its now only going to be one night and the rest of the family comes home tomorrow. I'm changing the title to A NIGHT WITH EMMETT AND ALICE. Well back to the story.**

B pov

" Bella truth or dare?" Alice asked me while staring into my eyes. It started to freak me.

This is going to be hard. If I pick truth they will ask me something about Edward and mine sex life. Then they laugh and ask more I can't have that. There is no telling what the dare is going to be. I'd rather go with that instead of telling them about my sex life.

"Truth, I guess." I told Alice. She smiled and stood up.

" Good before I tell you your dare we have to go buy some things. So follow me." She got up and started walking to the exit. I wanted to ask her where we were going but I knew she wouldn't tell me anything so it was no use.

While we were walking Emmett caught up to Alice and they started whispering into each other hears. Oh how I wish I was a vampire right now. Emmett started laughing and told Alice "that's a good one" and gave her a high five.

We got in the car and Alice drove us to a paint store. We all went in and she started to look at some bright colors. I wish I knew what I would need paint for right now.

" Hey, Bella which three colors do you like better together?" Alice waved me over to look at some colors.

" I like the light pink, light purple, and the sparkle purple. What does this have to do with my dare Alice?"

" Oh just wait and you will see." Alice said like this was normal.

We got in the car and it was silent except Emmett laughing every once in a while. It was driving me crazy. So I had to ask him.

"Emmett, what's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just the colors you picked."

" ok…."

What am I supposed to paint. God I think I'm going to insane before I find out.

We pulled in the driveway. Alice grabbed the paints and ran at vampire speed into the house to set up. I got out of the car Emmett grabbed me and ran into the house he sat me down and turned me around….. " Oh god, Alice I can't."

" Oh yes you can and you will. Bella you must paint Edward's piano light pink the give it light purple stripes, and then for the best part yet you have to paint with the sparkle purple "I love guys" on the top of the piano."

"Alice are you serious? Edward is going to be pissed."

"Yeah we know that's why its so funny." Emmett chirped in before he started laughing.

" So Bella get to painting. We will help you if you need it. Ok?"

" Fine" I walked over to the piano and grabbed the paint brush and I started to paint the pink on.

Emmett and Alice played cards while I was doing that. When I got to the stripes I had to paint the pink over one of mine because it was super crooked. Alice and Emmett came over to help me. They took over and finished the stripes in no time.

When they were done I looked over the piano. I have to admit its looks pretty cute. But god Edward is going to flip. I looked over to Alice she was having a vision. She then started to laugh. I knew she had it of Edward coming home.

Why did they have to this to me.

" Bella," Alice called up the stairs. I went up there to read while the paint was drying. "The paint is dry come paint the rest of it on."

I walked down stairs. Emmett handed me the paint and I went to the piano.

In big letters I painted " I LOVE BOYS!" with a big heart around it.

I went and sat on the couch right when the door flew open. I looked up to see Edward staring at his piano.

" Alice! what did you do?" Edward yelled at her.

" Oh. What do you mean I haven't done anything. " If you hadn't done anything why are you blocking your mind from me"

"Edward, be a good sport we were just playing truth or dare. And I dared Bella to paint your piano. You have to admit it looks great"

Edward started to run after Alice when she jumped up and took off out the back door. They were gone chasing each other for hours. While they were chasing each other, the others showed up and asked what was going on.

Emmett and I told them everything. They started laughing like crazy. They made Emmett go and buy some paint to fix Edwards piano before he hurts anyone else. Esme and Emmett painted Edwards piano and was done within 10 minutes. It looked great.

About an hour after that.

Everyone was watching tv when Alice busted through the front door. Edward came in right after her but ran into her cause she just stopped when she saw the piano.

Edward got all happy and sat down and was ok. He convinced Esme to ground Alice from shopping for a week. He knew that would get her.

Alice started freaking out and was telling Edward sorry and trying to get Esme to reconsider something else for her punishment but she wouldn't crack.

Alice stomped upstairs and pretended like she was in a mall in her closet but it just wasn't the same…

Poor Alice.

**Sorry that this chapter may not be that good. Its just that I got writers block and didn't know what to do but. Whatever. Anyway this is my last chapter hope you like. Please review.**


End file.
